Tastebud Tales
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Makanan jadi cerita? Cerita jadi makanan? "Hidoi,ssu! Kalian nggak mau sekamar sama model tampan ini, ssu!" "Surgaaaa " Well, bukan Akashi namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.


Tastebud Tales

Summary: sebuah kisah tentang indahnya berbagi kesederhanaan melalui makanan.

Rate: T

Pair: all x akashi

Disclaimer: this fic is purely mine. Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

Warning: absoutely OOC, especially Akashi. Alay. Abal. Gaje. Mengandung banyak istilah yang bisa bikin pusing dan lapar. Typo. Tidak mengikuti kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Don't like? Please click back.

* * *

attention:

jika tulisannya seperti ini, alur cerita biasa.

 _jika tulisannya seperti ini_ , ini adalah alur cerita versi Akashi POV yang dia ketik di novelnya.

Got it?

Please enjoy

* * *

Akashi Seijuro baru berusia 20 tahun. Ia tidak begitu tinggi. Potongan rambutnya rapi. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti lelaki _young adult_ yang _demeanor_ -nya bagaikan seorang eksekutif muda. Ia seringkali terlihat berada di ujung sebuah _cafe_ dengan segelas kopi dan laptop di meja, mengetik dengan santai seakan tengah menjalani sebuah tender besar. Pembawannya yang tenang dan gaya bicaranya yang formal benar-benar menciptakan kesan seolah ia memang seorang eksekutif muda.

Nyatanya Akashi Seijuro adalah seorang penulis novel fiksi.

Novel karyanya baru dua, dan dua-duanya sudah mencapai angka penjualan lebih dari 10.000 eksemplar dalam seminggu. Novel pertamanya berjudul Immortal Love, mengisahkan seorang wanita bernama Alois Trecher dan suaminya yang bernama Daniel yang mengalami kecelakaan mobil, terbaring koma selama enam belas bulan. Petualangan fantasi-supranatural mewarnai jalan cerita bagaimana seorang Alois berusaha mengejar Sang Maut yang menculik jiwa suaminya, dan hendak dibawa ke alam astral—terjebak antara hidup dan mati selamanya. Salah satu media cetak di Jepang memberikan _review_ bahwa novel Immortal Love sangat 'menyentuh'.

Sementara novelnya yang kedua berjudul Midnight. Novel ini berbahasa Inggris, diterbitkan awalnya di Amerika Serikat sebelum diimpor balik dan diterjemahkan kembali dalam bahasa Jepang. Midnight mengisahkan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun bernama Takahashi, seorang bocah penggila roti isi ikan salmon asap dan selai kacang—yang juga memiliki daya khayal yang luar biasa. Takashi memiliki seorang ayah yang merupakan seorang dosen yang selalu mengajaknya melakukan 'petualangan' imajinatif di Universitas tempat ayahnya mengajar dari tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi selama liburan musim panas.

Dua novel itu membuat Akashi berpenghasilan luar biasa. Setidaknya kini ia bisa meninggalkan _mansion_ mewah tradisional Jepang keluarganya dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Ia masih menggunakan mobil pemberian ayahnya, dan sang ayah terkadang datang berkunjung ke apartemen kecilnya sekedar untuk minum teh dan bermain _shogi_ bersama putra tunggalnya tersebut. Tidak pernah ada percakapan selama kunjungan karena Akashi dan ayahnya tidak benar-benar memiliki kedekatan layaknya ayah dan putra pada umumnya. Laki-laki itu hanya selalu berpesan bahwa ia masih menerima Akashi di rumahnya jika pemuda bermata heterokromatik itu kekurangan uang atau tidak mampu hidup sendiri lagi, atau membutuhkan bantuan ayahnya dalam mencari materi penulisan.

* * *

"Tuan Muda Seijuro, ini semua pesanan Anda."

Seorang lelaki paruh baya menaruh berkardus-kardus buku yang dipesan Akashi. Hampir semuanya buku masak. Ya, buku masak dari berbagai macam negara. Beberapa adalah buku masak primer seperi _Basic Knowledge of Bread_ atau _Holy Bible of Italian Cookery_. Akashi masih berdiri di depan pintu meskipun sang lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan pelayan keluarganya itu sudah selesai memasukkan semua muatannya ke dalam apartemen Akashi.

"Ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan, Tuan Muda?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Banyak." Balas Akashi. "Hanya saja aku masih belum yakin dengan rencanaku."

Sang lelaki paruh baya itu menatap Akashi dengan lembut. Ia mengurus tuan mudanya sejak bayi hingga sebesar sekarang. Meskipun sikap _mature_ dan kecerdasannya tidak berubah sejak dulu, baru kali ini ia melihat putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu dilanda keraguan.

"Seperti bukan Tuan Muda saja." Sang lelaki paruh baya tertawa pelan. "Apapun yang Anda butuhkan, saya akan berusaha menyediakannya."

Akashi menatap dapurnya sejenak, kemudian ia mengelus dagunya. "Menurutmu apakah dapurku muat menampung sebuah kulkas dua pintu lagi?"

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk. "Hanya saja belum tentu kapasitas listrik apartemen Anda memungkinkan."

Akashi melenguh pelan. "Benar juga. Lebih baik ganti kulkas yang lebih besar dibandingkan punya dua kulkas. Pak, carikan aku kulkas dua pintu yang besar, skala industri sebuah restoran. Dan juga...mungkin cetakan _waffle_ dan pemanggang roti. Aku juga butuh _food processor_ dan beberapa peralatan membuat kue."

"Bagaimana jika saya belikan pemanggang roti yang bisa mencetak _waffle_ juga?"

Akashi menyeringai. "Benar juga. Tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkan daftar benda yang harus kau cari. Kalau bisa, cari toko yang juga menyediakan jasa instalasi cuma-cuma. Aku tidak mau membayar orang untuk memasang kulkas."

Akashi membuat daftar peralatan apa saja yang harus dibeli lelaki itu. Setelah berpikir sedemikian rupa, ia menyerahkan semua daftar itu berikut kartu kreditnya kepada laki-laki itu. Pelayan cukup terkejut melihat daftarnya dan mengelus dada sejenak. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung.

"Tuan Muda Seijuro..." lirihnya. "Beri saya waktu..."

"Seminggu." Gumam si tuan muda. "Tidak ada tenggat waktu."

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Aku suka idemu untuk novel yang ketiga ini, Akashi. Hanya saja, kau terdengar terlalu membebani dirimu sendiri. Apakah itu akan baik-baik saja?" Shirogane Eiji, editor pembimbing Akashi bertanya dalam nada keraguan.

"Ya, aku jenuh menulis sesuatu yang cuma ada di dalam kepalaku." Akashi menjawab. "Ini mungkin akan makan waktu paling lama. Jadi bersabarlah."

"Kau minta tenggat waktumu diperpanjang?"

"Iya." Akashi merenung sejenak. "Tambahan seminggu tiap bab."

"Yah, itu waktu yang panjang. Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang luar biasa."

"Lihat saja."

Akashi mengakhiri teleponnya dan kini berhadapan dengan lima orang yang menurutnya paling—entah bagaimana menyebutnya. Namun Akashi merasa mereka adalah orang-orang teraneh yang ia temui selama 20 tahun hidupnya.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal disini bersamaku selama 7-8 bulan, tergantung dari seberapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan. Ada dua kamar kosong, dan aku yang akan menentukan siapa sekamar dengan siapa."

"Tapi tapi, apartemen Akashicchi jauh dari tempatku kuliah, _ssu_. Dan jauh dari agensiku juga, _ssu_." Kilah si rambut pirang yang setiap bulan ada di berbagai iklan—Kise Ryota.

"Berisik. Daiki kan bawa sepeda motor. Kau bisa _nebeng_ secara kalian sekampus." Balas Akashi dingin.

Kise hanya merengut seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen.

"Aku sih nggak masalah. Kebetulan kampusku dekat sini." Balas Murasakibara santai.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, _nanodayo_. Aku masih tidak paham dengan tujuanmu menyuruh kita semua tinggal disini." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Tidak masuk akal, _nanodayo_."

Akashi melipat tangannya di dada. Ia memutar otak, memilah kalimat yang paling tepat dan paling mudah dimengerti oleh orang awam seperti mereka.

"Jadi, tujuanku meminta kalian tinggal disini, karena aku hendak mengamati kalian dari kebiasaan paling dasar. Yaitu makan. Kebiasaan makan kalian akan kujadikan data untuk novelku yang selanjutnya."

Kelima orang itu terdiam.

"Dan juga, aku yang akan memasak di rumah ini. Kalian semua dilarang menyentuh dapur, selain untuk membuat minuman. Aku akan memasak secara random. Jadi bagi yang punya alergi terhadap makanan, bilang dari sekarang." Lanjut Akashi.

"Wueh, Akachin akan masak setiap hari? Asiiiiiik~~" Murasakibara berdendang bahagia.

"O,oy! Maksudmu setiap hari itu , setiap hari? Tujuh hari seminggu?!" tanya Aomine heboh.

Akashi mengangguk. "Hanya untuk makan malam, sistemnya _three course_. Makanan pembuka, hidangan utama dan makanan penutup. Karena di sini hanya aku yang tidak kuliah, jadi aku akan berbaik hati memasakkan bekal makan siang untuk kalian semua."

"Surgaaaaaaa~~~" gumam Murasakibara.

"Tapi, Akashicchi. Aku mungkin akan jarang pulang karena pekerjaanku, _ssu_. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Kau pasti setidaknya punya hari libur, kan?"

"Apa kami harus membayarmu untuk uang makan, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Tidak perlu." Akashi menggeleng. "Memberi makan kalian cuma perkara mudah. Dasar rakyat jelata."

"Kami berlima, berenam dengan Akashicchi sendiri lho, ssu." Kise berkilah.

"Murasakibara makannya banyak." Timpal Aomine.

"Dan lagi, makan tidak bayar itu rasanya nggak tahu diri. Bu...bukan berarti aku sok sopan atau gimana, _nanodayo_."

Akashi mengurut keningnya. Sedari dulu, berbicara dengan orang-orang ini selalu membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

"Ano...Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menoleh, mencari sumber suara yang seringkali terlupakan tersebut. Seorang pemuda yang paling kecil diantara mereka mengangkat tangannya dan berdehem pelan.

"Aku...mungkin masih bingung dengan ide aneh Akashi-kun. Tetapi kalau...kalau itu bisa membantumu dalam menulis novelmu yang selanjutnya, aku akan berusaha sebisaku. Kebetulan aku membaca novelmu juga."

Semua kepala berwarna-warni itu menoleh ke arah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang hanya menunduk malu dan memainkan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Dia kelihatan senang-senang saja, _nanodayo_."

"Oy, apa kita bakalan dibayar setelah novelmu rilis?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya, ssu! Apalagi aku terlibat, ssu. Kontrak kerjaku mahal, ssu. Aku minta—ubuuh!"

Akashi menimpuk wajah Kise dengan sebuah batal sofa dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sudah, aku tidak mau mendengar protes kalian lagi. Mulai besok, kemasi barang bawaan kalian seperlunya dan mohon bantuannya."

"Mohon bantuannya..." balas lima makhluk pelangi itu kepada Akashi.

"Oy, Akashi! Aku punya permintaan!" ujar Aomine.

"Apa?" Akashi menoleh.

"Aku nggak mau sekamar dengan Kise!" ungkapnya blak-blakan.

"Aku juga nggak mau, _nanodayo._ " Timpal Midorima.

" _Hidoi, ssu_! Kalian nggak mau sekamar sama model tampan ini, _ssu?_!"

Aomine menyelepet kepala Kise. "Nggak usah sok ganteng, dasar _ikemen_ KW-2."

Akashi mengusap wajahnya diiringi tarikan nafas panjang. Ia tahu bahwa lima orang ini adalah salah satu bentuk cobaan Tuhan untuknya semasa SMP, dan dari sana ia belajar banyak bagaimana menghadapi cobaan tersebut.

Semoga saja ia tidak lupa bagaimana caranya.

* * *

 _Sepatah kata dariku—Akashi Seijuro._

 _Mungkin caraku menulis akan sangat buruk. Jauh lebih buruk dari yang sudah-sudah. Aku sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan salahkan aku karena kalian terus membacanya._

 _Janji tidak akan menyesal?_

 _Baiklah._

 _Aku banyak membaca. Yah, sebanyak dari yang bisa kuhitung. Dan diantara banyak buku yang kubaca, buku masakan adalah buku yang paling menyenangkan untuk dibaca. Seperti kau menemukan bagaimana fotografi, komik dan ensiklopedia menikah (meskipun aku tahu tidak ada istilah menikah untuk tiga orang kecuali poligami—bukan berarti aku mendukung poligami) dan menciptakan sebuah buku penuh ilmu yang begitu menarik perhatian semua orang—termasuk aku. Buku memasak memotivasiku mencoba. Sejauh ini aku sudah mahir membuat pasta, memanggang steak dengan tingkat kematangan yang berbeda dan juga membuat kue. Meskipun membuat kue adalah bagian yang menyenangkan, aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengkonsumsi semua produk manis yang kubuat. Aku tidak ingin diteror Tuan Diabetes dua puluh tahun lagi._

 _Tentu saja, memasak sendiri dan memakan masakanmu sendiri terdengar luar biasa menyenangkan. Ya, memang. Tetapi lakukan itu selama seminggu dan kau pasti ingin mati dibuatnya. Aku memang pemuda tertutup yang hanya punya seorang ayah super sibuk. Kami terbiasa memakan masakan orang sehingga aku yakin tidak akan ada gunanya membuat ayahku mencicipi masakanku. Dan sebuah kutipan memberiku sebuah ide gila._

 _ **Food, in the end, in our own tradition, is something holy. It's not about nutrients and calories. It's about sharing. It's about honesty. It's about identity.**_

 _ **-Louise Fresco-**_

 _Jadi untung membuktikan kutipan sakti itu, aku mengundang teman-temanku dan membiarkan mereka mencicipi masakanku. Banyak hal yang kupelajari dari mereka: baik secara fisik, mental, psikologi, sosial dan lain hal. Kompor dan penggorengan, serta sepotong ikan yang kau goreng dengannya ternyata bisa membuatmu membaca karakter orang lain, mendengar kisah istimewa dan bahkan bisa menjembatani hubungan interaksi dan komunikasi interpersonal dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal sama sekali sebelumnya. Ini bukan tentang sepotong ikan mati yang mendesis diatas penggorenganmu. Ini soal apa yang ikan itu lakukan saat orang lain memakannya._

 _Kau yakin masih mau meneruskannya?_

 _Asal kalian berjanji, tidak membakar bukuku saat membaca halaman selanjutnya._

 _Janji?_

 _Baiklah._

* * *

Akashi menggeliat pelan dan beranjak bangun dari kasurnya saat matahari bahkan belum terbit. Ia bisa dibilang sangat lelah. Kise menyulut keributan di hari pertama mereka tinggal bersama dengan sikap melodramatik bahwa tidak ada yang ingin sekamar dengannya. Murasakibara dan Kuroko terlihat tidak keberatan, dan Akashi bisa dihitung setengah hati. Meski Aomine adalah peserta garis keras dalam gerakan Anti Kise Sebagai Teman Sekamar, nyatanya ia mengorbankan egoismenya dan menerima sang model berambut pirang itu sekamar dengannya. Dan yah, seranjang. Akashi dan Midorima yang juga teman sekamar juga tidur seranjang. Hanya Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang tidak tidur seranjang. Pemuda semester 4 jurusan Teknik Mesin yang berwujud titan berambut ungu itu tidur di lantai kamar menggunakan _futon_ karena ranjang yang tersedia dikamarnya dan Kuroko terlalu kecil buatnya. Ia terlihat begitu santai dan senang-senang saja tidur di bawah. Malahan ia mendapat sumbangan banyak bantal karena Kuroko tidak tega dan Aomine tidur tanpa bantal.

Hari ini, semua orang pergi kuliah seperti biasa, terkecuali Akashi. Ia merasa cukup bersemangat karena ia punya kegiatan lain di pagi hari selain nonton berita pagi sambil melahap sarapannya—biasanya nasi dengan sup miso dan _tamagoyaki_ atau hanya segelas teh. Hari ini ia memasak, untuk enam orang. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada _souffle pancake_. Alasannya simpel: _souffle pancake_ lebih besar, lebih tebal namun lebih ringan sehingga tidak akan membuat siapapun kekenyangan dibuatnya. Dan juga menghemat waktu karena bisa dibuat dalam ukuran sangat besar dan dapat dipotong layaknya _cake_.

Maka menu sarapan hari pertama yang dibuat Akashi adalah _souffle pancake with peach and chocolate chips_. Tak lupa ia juga menghidangkan _whip cream_ , madu dan bubuk kayu manis.

Dan jangan lupakan bekal makan. Bekal makanan yang disiapkannya berupa nasi putih, kubis gulung isi daging cincang dan sayuran yang digulung lagi dengan _bacon_ dan tiga butir tomat ceri. Semua sudah ia tata dan bungkus dengan rapi di lima kotak yang berbeda.

"Wanginya enak."

Kuroko adalah orang pertama yang datang ke ruang makan. Ia awalnya menghampiri Akashi, hendak membantu. Tetapi disana sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibantu. Akashi tengah membereskan bekas masaknya dan mencuci piring.

"Duduk." Titah Akashi. "Teh, kopi, susu, jus?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dilayani, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko canggung. "Aku ingin susu. Kuambil sendiri, ya?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Ambillah. Pintu sebelah kanan, paling bawah."

Kuroko mengambil gelas dan menuang susu dingin dari kotak susu besar yang ada di kulkas. Ia lalu menutupnya kembali dan duduk. Akashi membelah _souffle pancake_ raksasa itu menjadi enam bagian sama rata dan tersenyum tipis kepada Kuroko. Ia membuat sepoci teh hijau dan menuang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kita makan kue untuk sarapan?" tanya Kuroko takjub.

" _Ohayou, ssu._ " Kise masuk ke ruang makan. Ia baru bangun tidur. "Wuah, kue, _ssu_! Buat sarapan, _ssu_?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Itu _souffle pancake_."

"Aku pernah makan di cafe, _ssu_. Tetapi tidak sebesar ini. Biasanya kecil." Kise menarik bangku dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Ia mengambil satu piring dari rak piring dan mengambil sepotong untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Biasanya kecil?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Segini, _ssu_." Kise melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan mendemonstrasikan sebesar apa _souffle pancake_ yang pernah dimakannya. "Akashicchi sugoi, _ssu_. Serasa makan pagi di hotel."

Akashi memilih mengambil sepotong _souffle pancake_ dan memakannya lambat-lambat. "Makan, Tetsuya."

Ketiganya makan dengan damai saat bunyi bedebam terdengar dari belakang. Aomine sudah berpakaian rapi—jeans dan kaos lengan panjang. Rambutnya masih agak basah. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengambil gelas dan menuang kopi, lalu mengguyur kopinya dengan krim. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Kise dan mulai menyeruput dengan nikmat.

"Makan, Daiki." Ucap Akashi—lebih kearah memerintah daripada menawarkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka makanan manis untuk sarapan." Tolaknya.

Akashi menatapnya beberapa lama sebelum kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Enak banget, _ssu!_ Share ke Path, ah!" Kise mengambil foto tiga potong _souffle pancake_ yang masih tersisa dan mengunggah gambar tersebut ke dalam akun jejaring sosialnya.

" _Ohayou_..."

Kuroko menoleh. " _Ohayou,_ Midorima-kun."

Midorima mengangguk. Ia juga sudah rapi, mengenakkan kemeja putih gading dan _jeans_ berwarna abu-abu. Tidak seperti yang lain, Midorima mengambil sebuah gelas besar dan meminum air putih. Akashi memperhatikannya sejenak, lalu menuang kembali teh ke gelasnya yang kosong.

"Midorimacchi minum air sebelum sarapan, _ssu_. Kayak cewek lagi diet."

"He'eh. Satsuki juga gitu." Balas Aomine datar.

"Hueee, kenapa Aominecchi bisa tahu?" tanya Kise kepo.

"Aku sudah tahu dia dari bayi. Dari kebiasaan bodohnya mengorek-ngorek selai ceri sampai berapa mantan pacarnya."

"Kurasa dia juga satu-satunya cewek yang mau denganmu, _nanodayo_." Midorima duduk di sebelah Akashi dan memakan sarapannya.

"Padahal Momocchi cantik, _ssu_. Kasian kalau jodohnya cowok buluk macam Aominecchi." Kise mendengus.

Aomine hanya menghadiahkan Kise sebuah jitakan mantap dengan salah satu garpu yang bersih. Kise merengek kesal dan mereka berdua kembali bertengkar. Ditengah keributan itu Akashi membagikan bekal makan siang jatah Kuroko dan Midorima karena mereka mau berangkat kuliah segera. Murasakibara datang terakhir. Ia mengenakkan _jumpsuit_ putih dan kelihatan sedikit linglung pagi ini.

"Makanlah, Atsushi." Akashi menunjuk _souffle pancake_ yang tinggal dua potong dengan dagunya.

"Hmm. Aammm..." Murasakibara langsung memasukkan dua potong sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya sambil mengorek-ngorek tasnya.

"Cari apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Akhu khehihangan shet ohengkhu. Nyem nyem..." Murasakibara menjawab.

"Jangan bicara sambil ngunyah, bodoh!" seru Aomine tiba-tiba. "Ngomong yang jelas."

Murasakibara menelan makanannya. "Aku kehilangan set obengku. Padahal hari ini aku praktek."

"Murasakibaracchi dari dulu suka kehilangan benda-benda kecil, _ssu_." Celetuk Kise.

"Diatas TV ruang tengah. Kemarin kau menaruhnya disitu supaya lebih mudah mencarinya."

Murasakibara tercenung. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menemukan set obengnya disana. Akashi mengingatkannya akan bekal makan siangnya. Murasakibara menjejalkannya ke dalam tas dan melangkah keluar, namun Akashi mencegahnya.

"Kenapa tidak duduk di meja, makan dan minum sejenak?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, Akachin. Semenjak kuliah aku jadi selalu terburu-buru. Lain kali aku akan lebih menikmati sarapanmu. Kue tadi enak."

Akashi mengangguk dan membiarkan sang titan ungu itu pergi. Sementara Kise masih asyik nyerocos dan Aomine yang sudah jengah dibuatnya mulai beranjak pergi.

"Aominecchi, dengerin orang ngomong dong, _ssu_!" umpat Kise kesal.

"Dasar bawel! Kalau kau ngomong lagi kutinggal, nih!"

Kise melirik jam. Aomine sudah berada di depan pintu.

Kise menjerit.

"TUNGGU AKU, SSU! AKU BELUM MANDIIIIIII~"

* * *

 _Sejauh ini aku baru menghidangkan lima macam_ American Breakfast _selama 5 hari._

 _Hari pertama:_ souffle Pancake with chocolate chips and peach _._

 _Hari kedua:_ blueberry waffle with mascarpone cream cheese _._

 _Hari ketiga:_ mushroom omelette with potato wedges _._

 _Hari keempat:_ egg benedict with buttered asparagus _._

 _Hari kelima:_ fool's gold sandwich _._

 _Aku mendapat banyak komentar, sebagian besar positif. Shintaro banyak berkomentar soal penghitungan kalori yang tidak tepat—dan sebagai seorang calon dokter ia mengingatkan aku untuk lebih memperhatikan asupan kalori. Aku setuju dengannya, tetapi ini adalah_ American Breakfast _. Tidak ada makanan Amerika yang memperhatikan kalori, bung!_

 _Daiki hanya makan pagi di hari ketiga dan keempat, di hari kelima ia memuntahkan kembali roti isi yang kubuat karena meskipun terdapat_ bacon _di dalamnya, ia tidak akan pernah mau makan_ bacon _dengan selai kacang dan selai stroberi dengan dua potong roti panggang. Daiki selalu minum kopi dengan krim yang banyak, tanpa gula. Daiki jarang mengkonsumsi makanan manis. Ia sering menegur kami semua soal hal-hal dasar seperti 'jangan sisakan makanan' atau 'jangan bicara saat makan' dengan caranya sendiri. Daiki memakan makanannya dalam beberapa suapan besar sekaligus. Seorang karnivora sejati yang bahkan sanggup menyisihkan sayuran sekecil apapun yang ada di menu makanannya. Aku nyaris meledak karena menahan tawa melihatnya menyingkirkan potongan kecil daun kucai yang kutaburkan diatas_ egg benedict. _Daiki paling tidak suka makanan di piringnya dicomot orang (hanya Atsushi yang melakukannya). Ia juga tidak akan memberikan bagian makanan yang tidak ia makan (seperti sayuran) kepada orang lain._

 _Tetsuya hanya memakan habis sarapannya di hari pertama. Dia bilang menu sarapanku terlalu berat. Teman sarapannya selalu susu dingin, jumlah yang diminumnya mungkin sekitar 100 ml setiap pagi. Ia lebih berselera memakan makanan manis dibanding yang asin. Selera makannya buruk sekali, dan sepertinya kapasitas lambungnya paling kecil diantara kami semua. Selain susu, aku juga pernah melihatnya memakan_ yoghurt _krim dan keju. Ia terlihat begitu menyukai produk susu. Selain itu, ia akan mengambil makanan atau mulai makan saat semua orang di meja makan sudah mendapat makanan mereka atau sudah mulai makan._

 _Shintaro tidak suka telurnya setengah matang. Juga tidak suka daging_ steak _di piringnya dalam keadaan_ medium rare. _Semuanya harus_ well-done. _Dia juga menambahkan krim dan gula dalam jumlah banyak ke dalam kopinya._ _Diantara kami semua, ia yang makannya paling cepat selesai. Konsumsinya akan_ oshiruko, anko, _atau apapun olahan kacang merah manis sialan itu) melebihi batas kewajaran. Ia sepertinya penggemar makanan manis. Shintaro sangat membenci makanan berbau tajam (_ natto, _tauco, keju dan banyak olahan fermentasi lainnya). Shintaro juga seringkali melewatkan jam makan siang atau malam karena terlalu sibuk belajar. Aku pernah menemukan kotak makanannya masih utuh saat ia mengembalikannya kepadaku._

 _Atsushi tidak pernah duduk dan makan bersama kami kecuali hari ketiga dan keempat. Kebiasaan menempuh perjalanan jauh dari rumahnya yang dulu ke kampus membuatnya terbiasa makan saat di perjalanan. Atsushi juga memprotes kalau pada pukul 10 ia sudah lapar lagi karena jadwal sarapan kami terlalu dini. Jika aku adalah kepala rumah tangga, Atsushi adalah anak yang mengancam kestabilan finansial keluargaku. Porsi makannya lima kali lipat orang biasa. Aku bersikap keras kepadanya untuk tidak menambah makanannya lebih dari dua kali. Awalnya Atsushi terlihat marah, namun selanjutnya ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia selalu merespon masakanku dengan positif dan bilang ia tidak keberatan melaksanakan segala perintahku selama aku tetap memberinya masakan enak setiap hari._

 _Ryouta makan apa saja yang kusediakan tanpa protes. Makannya lama sekali dan ia sering terlambat ke kampus karena terlalu asyik menikmati sarapannya. Selain makannya lama, ia juga seringkali tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan mengoper sisa makanannya ke piring orang lain seenaknya. Ryouta juga hampir tidak pernah berdoa sebelum makan, selalu mengambil paling dulu dan selesai paling akhir. Ia tidak makan kacang tanah karena memiliki alergi, membuatku harus mengganti_ fool's gold sandwich _Ryouta dengan selai stroberi dua kali lipat dan_ bacon _yang lebih banyak. Ia juga sering bicara atau main ponsel saat makan. Bekal makan Ryouta porsinya setengah dari yang lain, ini permintaannya karena ia tahu waktunya sangat sedikit untuk sekedar makan siang—apalagi di sela pekerjaannya._

 _Aku juga menyertakan resep. Silahkan liat halaman terakhir kalian._

 _Jika kalian pikir aku membeberkan kelima temanku hanya sekedar untuk mempermanis cerita—sungguh, biarkan aku tertawa sejenak. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Mereka hanya mahasiswa biasa dengan kepribadian yang memang sedikit tidak biasa._

 _Biar kubetulkan disini._

 _Kebiasaan makan pagi mereka memberikan aku banyak pelajaran._

 _Tetsuya dan Shintaro terbiasa bangun pagi dan makan bersama keluarga mereka. Interaksi yang mereka ciptakan juga cukup hangat, tanda bahwa keduanya menggunakan waktu makan pagi sebagai sarana menjalin komunikasi. Daiki memiliki sifat tak sabaran dan_ rebellious. _Meskipun ia cukup bersahabat, ia tidak suka privasinya diganggu. Daiki juga sangat temperamental dan sebenarnya cukup peduli pada teman-temannya. Ia benar-benar lelaki berprinsip yang akan melakukan apapun dengan caranya sendiri. Kutekankan sekali lagi. Apapun._

 _Atsushi memang sangat santai. Di sisi lain, ia pemalas dan seringkali tidak mendengarkan nasihat orang lain. Tingkat fleksibilitasnya tinggi dan ia juga sangat apresiatif. Tetsuya memiliki tingkat kepatuhan tertinggi dan pribadinya sedikit canggung. Shintaro sangat tertutup dan cerdas. Ia hampir sama detailnya denganku, dan sikap kedisiplinannya membuatnya bagaikan boneka kayu—kaku dan mudah patah. Shintaro paling mudah tersinggung dibanding yang lainnya. Sikap gigih dan pekerja keras terlihat dari semua gerak-geriknya, meski terkadang ia seringkali tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri._

 _Ungkapan_ don't judge a book by its cover _dan_ empty vessel has the loudest voice _adalah hal yang paling cocok disandangkan dengan Ryouta. Sikapnya benar-benar seperti perempuan. Tidak, bukan berarti dia banci atau bagaimana. Aku bisa mengatakan hal ini dari sikapnya yang manja dan metroseksual, ketergantungannya yang tinggi dan sikap bagaimana ia ingin selalu menjadi atensi orang banyak. Di sekolahku dulu, cowok semacam ini disebut_ male bitch. _Ryouta sangat cerewet dan_ hard-to-please. _Rengekannya bisa membuat kami semua tuli seketika. Meskipun begitu, Ryouta si_ male bitch _sebenarnya hanya remaja pria yang belum dewasa. Aku bisa melihat sikap aslinya yang penyayang dan kompetitif. Selain itu, ia juga sangat professional dalam banyak hal. Bisa kukatakan, Ryouta adalah orang yang perasaannya paling peka dibandingkan kami semua. Meskipun ia banyak bertengkar dengan Daiki, Ryouta mengerti banyak hal tentangnya—begitu pula sebaliknya._

 _Dan bagiku sendiri, menyiapkan sarapan untuk orang lain adalah pengalaman pertama. Aku terbiasa makan pagi sendirian dengan masakan yang tersedia. Makan pagi kuanggap sebagai bagian dari rutinitas saja. Jujur saja, aku adalah orang yang sangat_ strict _dan terbiasa mengambil peran pemimpin karena tuntutan kehidupan. Ada perasaan yang berbeda ketika kau sarapan dengan orang lain. Mereka secara tidak sengaja akan berbagi bermacam-macam cerita. Semangat yang saling ditukarkan untuk mengawali hari. Dan perasaan hendak memberikan energi baru seolah-olah menyeruak memenuhi kepalaku. Mereka berlima, dan hampir semuanya mahasiswa. Meskipun aku bukan mahasiswa, aku tahu mereka akan mengalami hari yang berat._

 _Sarapan yang kusiapkan seolah adalah doa untuk mereka agar tetap sehat untuk menjalani hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya. Karena sambil bertopang dagu dan bertemankan secangkir teh, aku bisa melihat jiwa-jiwa itu hidup dan siap mengawali cerita mereka di pagi hari ini dengan hangat dan penuh hasrat._

 _Dan mungkin nanti malam mereka akan memberikan aku sepenggal demi sepenggal hari yang baru saja mereka jalani._

* * *

 **Duh, belum selesai satu cerita malah bikin yang baru. Yah, minna ketemu lagi dengan saya fajrikyoya. Sebenarnya fic ini saya buat untuk sekedar mengisi kekosongan saat liburan karena nggak bisa apdet about last night karena kebanyakan adegan nganunya. Karena ini bulan puasa dan author takut kualat karena ngepost yaoi, jadilah fic ini dibuat. Semoga istilah makanannya nggak bikin bingung. Kalo mau tau silakan browsing. Atau kalau memang para readers malas tanyakan saja via review, biar author yang browsing #lho.  
**

 **Betewe Akashi memang amat sangat OOC (semuanya juga sih) dan ide untuk ngasih makan lima orang (ada murasakibara, entah dia diitung berapa) selama berbulan-bulan emang ide goblok. Tenang saja, Akashi kan duitnya banyak. Jadi anggap saja perbaikan gizi #okesip ini mulai ngawur.**

 **Thanks for reading, ya! Jangan lupa RnR. See you next chapter~~**


End file.
